hunkai chanlu: Kai's Truth and Dare Play
by doubleAA10
Summary: (Request) 4some hunkaichanlu, pwp, permainan dare yang menargetkan kai sebagai uke yang terBDSM (crossdress, nipple suction, orgasm denial, vibrate dildo, double penetration, sandwich, cock fucking, polishing, multiple orgasm) Kai!uke, Sehun,Chanyeol!Seme, Luhan!seke. REVIEW pliz :D


**KAI'S TRUTH AND DARE PLAY**

**WARNING: YAOI, BxB, PWP, BDSM, typos, sextoys, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak sopan & tidak baku**

**CAST: KAI, SEHUN, LUHAN, CHANYEOL (foursome)**

**RATED: M++**

**TYPE: ONE SHOT**

**A/N**: Maad ya kalo ada yang ngga gitu suka ff hunkai nya **" KAI PLEASE BE MINE"** -.- aku tahu bloodplay n CBT terlalu horror buat para pembaca, untuk sequelnya jujur aku ngga pernah kepikiran mau buat, soalnya ngga ada ide :/ ntr takutnya sifat psycho Sehun bakal lari ke fluff, yah, yah, itu kelemahanku yang sering nge fluffkan semua ff gua :v apalagi ada readers yang idenya pro/contra sama kelanjutan sequel dari ff ini.

Buat **tChandra** yang ngerequest sequelnya tapi diubah cast nya jadi KAIHUN, jawabannya: gimana bisa? Ngga nyambung dunx ceritanya -.-" lain x deh aku buat NCnya kaihun tp beda cerita, tapi ngga pasti yee

Buat **13613**: school life n obat perangsang? Bukannya di ff KAI PLEASE BE MINE uda mencakupi kriteria yah? :0 kriteria yang lain dunx hoho

**HAPPY READING (^0^)/**

**DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN! **

**(REQUEST: bestfriends play BDSM)**

Di suatu kelas yang hampir kosong itu, terlihatlah empat sahabat baik yang tengah menghabiskan kebosanan mereka dengan bermain truth and dare, karena tiada botol bir maka botol Aqua pun jadi. Sudah setengah jam mereka bermain dan permainan mulai bertambah panas karena tantangan yang bertambah seru.

Giliran Chanyeol memutar botol yang berisi seperempat air itu, kepala botolnya menunjuk ke arah Luhan yang dengan santainya menyeruput strawberry milk kesukaannya yang dibelinya dari kantin tadi.

" truth or dare?"

luhan yang tidak memperdulikan seringai licik Chanyeol pun hanya menggumam " dare", mungkin sudah terlalu jenuh karena sebelumnya ia telah memilih 'truth' sebanyak dua kali.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan girang, sepertinya ia sudah mempersiapkan dengan matang tantangannya untuk Luhan " I dare you to kiss Lay"

" -on his lips" tambah Sehun dengan wajah datarnya, sang magnae evil yang tengah duduk santai di sebelah Chanyeol.

Sedetik itu luhan langsung menyemburkan minuman berwarna pinknya kembali setelah mendengar kalimat frontal Sehun " mwohhh!? Micheoseoo?! Tantangan macam apa ini!"

Tak ayal wajah rusa itu pun memerah mendengar dare tersebut, hari sial apa ini sampai ia harus mencium namja kelas sebelah yang tukang pembuat onar, meski tampangnya emang tampan sih terutama bagian dimplenya dan beberapa tindikan di telinganya. tapi tetap saja ia masih belum mau mati muda hanya karena menciumnya.

" bukan hanya kiss, tapi frenchkiss Lu!" tambah Kai tertawa kesenangan karena berhasil membully rusa jantan itu lalu berhighfive ria dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Empat siku-siku besar tercetak di kepala Luhan ketika Kai yang biasanya nurut itu pun mengusilinya, tau begini lebih baik tadi ia memilih truth saja, tapi itu akan terlalu membosankan. Dengan menggerutu ia pun turun dari mejanya dan berjalan keluar kelas setelah dihadiahi pukulan kasih sayang oleh Chanyeol di pantat kanannya.

" a..anyongg.. lay aku.. ingin berbicara denganmu" Lay yang belum pulang dan sedang nongkrong dengan geng-gengnya pun memutar kepalanya reflek melihat seseorang super cantik berdiri di depan kelasnya, ia bahkan hampir salah menafsirkan gender Luhan kalau tidak melihat namja itu memakai celana panjang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun masih bersembunyi di cela-cela pintu ruang kelas mereka sendiri sambil berusaha menahan tawa ketika mereka melihat dari kejauhan rusa itu didekati oleh Lay yang masih kebingungan. Mereka masih dapat melihat dengan jelas Luhan mendeathglare mereka lewat ujung mata rusanya sebelum ia menarik kasar kemeja depan Lay dan melumat bibir sang empunya dengan ganas, tidak memperdulikan pelototan mata Lay yang menandakan kekagetannya.

" pfffttt! Bwahaahahhaa!" ketiga manusia usil itu tidak sanggup menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi ketika tidak sampai lima detik sang empunya bibir yang dicumbu itu reflek melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke mata kanan Luhan hingga tercetaklah bulatan biru kehitaman pada bagian tersebut.

Akhirnya si pangeran Beijing itu pun kembali ke ruang kelasnya dengan sebelah mata berwarna hitam dan benjol, yang diperindah dengan bumbu rasa sakit. Poor Lu~

" sekarang giliranku!" Luhan kembali memutar botol tersebut dengan emosi, jelas saja! siapa yang tidak emosi kalau wajahnya yang cantik, ehem.. tampan menjadi jelek seperti panda karena game bodoh ini.

Wajah Kai menjadi pucat saat botol tersebut mengarah padanya, ia meneguk ludah ketika menatap cengiran Luhan yang seperti mengeluarkan aura-aura jahatnya, betapa inginnya ia mengucapkan truth tapi bisikan-bisikan dari Chanyeol mengubah jawabannya menjadi dare.

" baiklah! Kau harus Crossdress di depan kami"

Rasanya Kai ingin menguburkan dirinya sekarang juga ketika ia melihat ketiga temannya sungguh sangat mempersiapkan segala kebutuhannya, mereka pasti sudah merencanakan game nista ini dari dahulu kala untuk menjebaknya.

Kai mempoutkan bibirnya kesal ketika Sehun mengambil sebuah seragam pelaut dari sekolah sebelah khusus perempuan, dengan lengan super pendek dan panjang baju yang bahkan hampir mengeskpos perut ratanya. Dilengkapi dengan rok mini berkibar berwarna pink muda dan topi pelaut berwarna senada.

" jreng jreng jreng jreng! bagus kan? Aku mencurinya sehari dari Joon myeon noona, stt! Jangan bilang-bilang atau aku akan diusirnya dan tidur di post satpam malam ini, hahaha!" ujar Sehun tertawa kecil dan memberikan seragam kakak perempuannya tersebut kepada Kai, menginstruksikannya untuk segera menanggalkan seragam sekolah gakurannya.

Akhirnya setelah ditahan kedua tangannya oleh Chanyeol sedangkan seragamnya dilepas paksa oleh kedua sahabatnya yang lain, namja itu akhirnya memakai baju pelaut nista itu juga meski dihadiahi dengan jerit-jeritan vocal layaknya uke yang diperkosa.

Atau.. belum…

" aigooo.. kau maniss sekalii Kai… uhhh" Luhan ikut-ikutan kedua sahabatnya yang lain memfoto Kai yang terlihat sangat unyu itu, dengan satu tangannya menekan hidung sendiri supaya tidak mimisan.

Bagaimana tidak manis, tubuh proposional Kai yang memakai baju pelaut kekecilan itu sungguh sangat mengundang, apalagi perut kecoklatan dengan sedikit abs itu terekspos tiap baju yang dipakainya kini dikibarkan angin, dipermanis dengan stocking renda-renda hitam hingga menutupi betis dan setengah pahanya serta pita merah muda yang diikat pada helai rambut kanannya, jangan lupakan juga pakaian dalam perempuan berukuran S ketat merah transparent yang Sehun pakaikan dengan paksa tadi.

" hentikann! Aku maluuu! Cepat lanjutkan permainannya!" Kai menutup wajahnya sendiri yang mendemam, aura jantannya yang dipertahankannya selama ini runtuh sudah ketika menemukan dirinya bukan hanya memakai seragam perempuan, tetapi juga memakai bra dan celana dalam perempuan.

Kai yang daritadi duduk di meja itu pun mulai memutar botol tersebut, namun ia tidak terlalu peka akan ketiga pasang mata tajam sahabatnya yang dengan frontal menatap perut dan selangkangannya, salahkan gaya duduk Kai yang terlalu kelakian meski sudah memakai baju perempuan. Ia duduk bersila di atas meja sehingga rok mini tersebut menyingkap seluruh paha tannya yang lumayan kekar itu, memperlihatkan dengan jelas dua garis lurus di sisi kiri-kanan paha dalamnya dan selangkangannya yang menggembung, celana dalam mungil nan transparent itu tidak sanggup menyembunyikan seluruh kejantanan Kai yang terhimpit kain dan ditumbuhi rerimbunan hitam di sekelilingnya. Ouuhh! Sungguh sangat menggodaaa~

" Sehunnie! Giliranmu, truth or dare?"

" truth" balasnya dengan poker face yang istimewa setelah mampu mengendalikan tatapan matanya dari daerah private sahabatnya, menghiraukan Kai yang cemberut.

" kau tidak seru Hunnie!" ujar kai sambil menggembungkan wajahnya kesal dan melipat tangannya di dada, berfikir sejenak apa yang harus ditanyakannya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum usil " kalau begitu, tipe orang seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu horny?"

Untuk kedua kalinya rusa jantan itu tersedak minumannya sendiri, bahkan pertanyaan kai tidak kalah frontalnya dengan dare ciumannya tadi. Kai tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan dijawab Sehun, yang ia yakini sahabat pervertnya itu pasti akan mengatakan typenya itu Mirranda Kerr atau wanita berdada besar cup D atao E seperti para-para model Victoria Secret.

Namun Kai lupa kalau sahabatnya ini juga memiliki sikap usil, mengakui kekalahan bukanlah sifat Sehun, karena itu namja magnae itu mendekatkan wajahnya yang tersenyum tipis ke wajah Kai, sangat dekat seperti hendak menciumnya sehingga membuat namja tan itu reflek menutup kedua matanya.

" Sebegitunya ingin tahu? Fiuhh" hembus Sehun tepat di depan wajah Kai yang masih merem sehingga membuat poni namja tan yang memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya itu bergoyang tanpa melepaskan smirk andalannya—_**uuhh, tolong kuatkan kai! sehun terlalu tamvannnnn aaaaaa~**_** jangan mimisan, jangan mimisan, jangan mi—**

Seluruh tubuh Kai meremang ketika Sehun menjelajahi rahang dan kedua pipi hangatnya dengan punggung tangannya" typeku itu seseorang yang sangat manis… sangat teramat sexy dengan kulit coklatnya hingga membuatku setiap hari harus bermasturbasi karena memikirkan tubuhnya -"

" annhhh~"

"—dan juga seseorang yang sangat sensitif dibawah sentuhanku.." dijilatnya leher jenjang Kai seraya memberi beberapa kececupan di daerah yang sama tersebut dengan sensual.

" se..sehh..unn hnghh…."

" serta mampu membuatku turn on hanya dengan mendengar suara seraknya mendesahkan namaku dengan merdu"

Diselipkannya juga tangan kanannya pada baju pelaut tersebut, menyelami perut absnya yang berkontraksi pelan sebelum merambat ke dalam bra hitam dengan renda-renda merah bercup B yang tengah dikenakan Kai tanpa melepaskan pengaitnya, meraba dada rata namun agak berbentuk sahabatnya hanya untuk menemukan benda mungil kecoklatan yang belum mencuat, dicubitnya gemas kedua benda lembek itu bergantian selama beberapa kali hingga kepalanya ereksi. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik tangan kanan Kai dan mengarahkannya pada selangkangannya sendiri, membuat permukaan tangan tan itu meraba miliknya yang mulai mengeras dari luar celananya.

" aku yakin kau tahu siapa yang kumaksudkan.. kai ahhh" sengaja Sehun desahkan nama pemiliknya tepat di telinga kanan Kai lalu mengigit pelan daun telinganya seraya meremas sekali seluruh kejantanan Kai yang belum terbangun dari luar celana dalam perempuan yang dikenakannya, membuat permukaan pipi namja yang tubuhnya disentuh dan menyentuh itu mematang sempurna karena menahan malu.

PLETAK!

" ya! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu menyentuh sahabat teruke kita hah?! Tidak adil! Kau sedang bermain truth bukan dare bodoh!"

Sehun mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengelus tengkuk lehernya ketika permukaannya digetok penuh kasih oleh Chanyeol dengan buku KBBI super beratnya yang tingginya 7cm tersebut.

"Aishh! kenapa tidak sekalian memukulku dengan yellow pages saja biar lebih greget, dasar Park Dobi" ujarnya sarcasm, tahu lah Sehun bahwa kedua sahabatnya yang lain juga hampir tidak mampu menahan dirinya lagi untuk segera menerkam Kai ketika ia melihat tonjolan yang lumayan besar diantara selangkangan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Sehun yang merasa kasihan pada kedua sahabat frustasinya pun akhirnya mengalah, toh pada akhirnya ia juga pasti dapat merasakan kenikmatan lubang surgawi yang disodorkan oleh Kai.

Sehun berniat membiarkan kedua namja seme itu dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya menyentuh tubuh berkulit tan yang warnanya tidak merata di bagian-bagian tertentu, merasakan bagaimana kencang otot-otot tubuh Kai yang bagai seni pahatan tersebut.

" Baiklah kita ubah peraturannya, tidak ada truth lagi, siapa yang dipilih harus menyetujui darenya, kalau ada diantara kalian yang menolak, kalian harus memilih untuk bertelanjang saat pulang nanti" atur Sehun yang langsung disetujui oleh ketiganya yang lain, menurut mereka dengan perubahan peraturan itu membuat permainan akan lebih menantang.

Sehun memutar botol tersebut dan nasib baik berpihak pada Chanyeol, magnae itu mengewink sebelah matanya memberi kode bagi Chanyeol kalau inilah saatnya untuk menjebak Kai " chanyeol, i dare you to lick Kai's plump ass"

Kai membelalakan matanya ketika mendengar dare yang semakin nista tersebut, ia mencoba menghalau tangan kanan Chanyeol yang mulai merambat bagian pahanya " kai ah.. Kau tadi kan sudah menyetujui peraturannya, jadi kau harus membiarkan anusmu dijilat atau kau lebih memilih untuk memperlihatkan tubuh sexy mu pada orang-orang di luar sana, aku yakin masih banyak guru dan murid yang belum pulang loh"

Kai merengek lemah dengan wajah yang seperti akan menangis, ia jelas tidak ingin telanjang di depan umum, bisa-bisa besok ia dipenjarakan karena melakukan tindakan exhibionistme atau untuk kasus ringan, ia akan dipermalukan dan menjadi bulan-bulanan seantero murid sekolahnya.

Jadi mau tidak mau, suka ataupun tidak, Kai pun membiarkan tubuhnya perlahan dibaringkan di atas meja oleh Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan lebar itu membuka paksa kedua pahanya, sehingga terpampanglah dengan jelas penis coklat Kai yang masih tertidur dibalik kain renda transparant itu, dengan bola kembar kebesarannya yang agak menyembul keluar di sisi kiri kanan selangkangannya, dan yang membuatnya makin seksi adalah, kedua bongkahan pantat sintal Kai yang tidak sengaja mengapit kain celana dalam tipis yang sedang dipakainya hingga kainnya berbentuk segaris melewati cela anusnya.

Chanyeol yang wajahnya paling dekat dengan selangkangan Kai pun tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia menyentuh kejantanan Kai beberapa kali, mengelusnya dari atas dan bawah, membuat pemiliknya mendesah kegelian karena merasa alat vitalnya mulai terasa memanas dibagian batangnya yang tersentuh itu, merasakan sengatan-sengatan kecil di area selangkangannya karena kai yang masih polos itu memang belum pernah merasakan bagaimana pusat kenikmatannya dimanjakan oleh tangan orang lain.

" Chan... Jangannh.. Main-main.. Ce..cepatlahhh" Kai mengeratkan remasannya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang masih mengelus-elus batang kejantanannya dari luar yang mulai bereaksi atas sentuhan tersebut, berusaha menghentikan aksi Chanyeol namun bukan berarti namja bertelinga lebar itu tidak menyadari perubahan dari alat vital yang awalnya terkulai lemas dibalik celana dalam perempuan yang tipis itu.

" Enak bukan? Akan kuberikan lebih sayang" Chanyeol menaikkan tubuh bagian bawah Kai hingga tubuh tan yang masih berpakaian perempuan lengkap itu berbentuk L 90 derajat hingga kedua bongkahan sintal itu tepat dihadapan wajah Chanyeol, namja park itu tidak menyiakan waktunya untuk menarik ke samping lapisan kain segaris diantara belahan pantatnya dan membelah keduanya hingga memperlihatkan anus coklat kemerahan yang belum pernah dijamah itu, sangat sempit dan berdiameter kecil.

" Kau tidak pernah memainkan anusmu saat bermasturbasi kai ah? Ini kelihatannya sangat ketat" Kai semakin merinding ketika ia merasakan jari tengah Chanyeol membelai anusnya dari luar dengan gerakan memutar lalu sedikit mencongkel-congkelnya, Kai menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menahan suara rengekannya ketika 1\3 dari jari itu mulai memasuki jalur pembuangannya dan bergoyang-goyang di dalamnya hingga terasa geli-geli aneh.

" A.. Apa yang... Anhh.. H..henti..khan..geliiihh" Kai berusaha menegadahkan kepalanya yang daritadi berbaring di meja untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang sangat basah dan lembut memainkan lubang senggamanya,

Kai melotot ketika melihat namja tersebut memejamkan mata menghirup lubang anusnya dalam-dalam seraya memeletkan lidahnya dan memasukkan indera pengecapannya ke dalam anusnya, membuat benda tak bertulang itu membelai seluruh dinding rectumnya perlahan dari luar, lalu masuk ke dalam, dalam.. Dan kembali menarikan lidahnya membasahi seluruh dinding sempitnya dengan air liurnya.

" J'.jangann..kothorrrr nghhh" Kai menjambak pelan surai coklat Chanyeol tidak tahan ketika ia mulai merasakan kenikmatan menjalar di bagian anusnya, yang berkelanjutan ke alat vitalnya yang mulai terasa geli, Chanyeol yang mengerti pun semakin menggeliatkan lidahnya pada lubang hangat tersebut, menekan-nekan prostate Kai dengan ujung lidahnya sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap menahan paha Kai hingga tubuhnya tetap berbentuk 90 derajat dan tangan kanannya mulai beraktifitas mengelus kembali barang berharga Kai dari luar celana dalamnya yang bentuknya sudah menjadi lebih besar, panjang serta bengkak.

" Shhhh.. S... Sesakkkhh" Kai mencoba menarik celana dalamnya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman karena membungkus penisnya yang kian membesar itu, membuat kejantannya sesak dan terlebih kepala berbentuk jamurnya yang sakit karena terjepit diantara kain tipis itu.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kegelisahan Kai mulai memeras sekali batang kejantanan namja dibawahnya lalu berhenti memanjakannya tapi tangannya masih setia menyelimuti bagian privatenya, memberi isyarat bahwa Kai tidak boleh melepaskan pakaian dalam tersebut.

Kai melenguh kecewa ketika Chanyeol menarik kembali lidahnya dari anusnya, menyisakan air liur di dalam tubuhnya dan sekeliling area luar manholenya yang agak merenggang dan memerah

" Tidak secepat itu kau boleh keluar kai ah.. Nanti tidak seru lagi" jelasnya seraya menjilat kembali anus tersebut dari luar lalu bergerak menjilati batang kemaluan Kai yang sudah berdiri tegak dibalik celana dalam transparant itu sekali dari bawah ke atas lalu bermain dengan kepala bengkak itu sejenak.

Chanyeol yang juga mulai merasakan hasratnya meningkat pun dengan segera memutar balik botolnya, ia tidak ingin egois dan quit dari permainan ini tanpa mengajak kedua sahabat semenya. Botol itu seakan mengerti sikon itu pun melewati Kai dan menunjuk pada Luhan yang sedari tadi belum menyentuh Kai sebarang apapun. Rusa itu tidak mampu menahan smirknya ketika Chanyeol mengisyaratkannya untuk menjamah tubuh tan tersebut.

" Lu, i dare you to masturbate Kai without mate him cum" Kai mengerang mendengar perintah itu, sekarang saja ia dapat merasakan penisnya sedikit berkedut-kedut karena kegatalan menahan hasrat yang masih belum reda namun sahabatnya tega menyuruh Luhan memainkan hasratnya kembali dan lebih kejamnya lagi tidak memperbolehkan ia keluar.

" Akh!" Kai kaget ketika Luhan menarik celana dalamnya hingga hampir seluruh batangnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung diterpa angin AC yang lumayan dingin.

" Kai ah.. Kau lebih suka tanganku atau mulutku?" Tanya Luhan seduktif seraya memijit penis coklat itu langsung tanpa kainnya, mengindahkan sebagian batang penis dan scrotum yang masih terjepit oleh kain renda merah itu dan fokus pada ujung kejantanan Kai.

" Hnnggh! Luhhhh~ ja..jangann ke..palanyaa... Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" Pekik Kai keras, ia tidak menyangka Luhan yang sedari tadi mengocok pelan sebagian batang penisnya sekarang langsung menargetkan kepala penisnya yang paling lemah dan sensitif itu untuk dipermainkan.

Rusa jantan itu dengan hebatnya menggunakan tangan kirinya menahan batang penis Kai supaya tidak bergerak-gerak selama tangan kanannya memoles area yang semakin bengkak tersebut. Tangan lihainya melakukan gerakan memutar bersamaan dengan arah jarum jam dari setengah batangnya ke atas hingga memutari kepala penisnya secara berulang-ulang.

" Luuuhh.. Pleaseee! Se..sesuatuhh.. Akann keluarhhhhh! Hahhhh! Luuuhhh.. Pipiishhh~" Kai semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang bukan sperma akan menyembur deras dari pusat kenikmatannya ketika permukaan tangan kanan Luhan memoles memutar kepala sensitifnya yang kian membengkak dan memerah indah, kilat karena precum yang berdesakan keluar dari lubang kejantanannya karena diberi rangsangan penuh pada area kelemahannya itu.

" Arggggh!" Jerit Kai tertahan tanpa mampu menahan setitik air mata ketika sedetik itu tangan kiri Luhan menyelip ke dalam celana dalamnya untuk menemukan pangkal kejantanannya dan memerasnya erat, melingkarkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya agar cairan itu tidak keluar dari lubang kemaluannya yang kini terasa perih.

" No cumming until we give you permission, understand kai baby?" Luhan menarik karet dapur yang terikat rapi di rambut poni tailnya sejak jam olahraga tadi lalu tanpa belas kasihan mengikatnya dua kali pada pangkal kejantanan Kai, yang dengan sukses menghentikan jalur sperma dan darah yang mengalir pada penis coklat tersebut.

" Unnhhh.. Kaliannh teghaa.. Hiks.. Bolaku sakithhh.." Ketiganya menatap wajah memerah Kai yang sangat menyedihkan itu dengan sedikit rasa menyesal, sedikit, namun itu tidak cukup membuat mereka menghentikan penyiksaan Kai.

Menurut mereka kalau Kai keluar sekarang, maka permainan akan selesai dan bagi mereka itu neraka karena tidak sanggup menuntaskan hasrat sexual mereka, jadi mereka tetap mau bermain-main dengan tubuh sensitif Kai, membuat namja tan itu gila akan hasrat sexualnya yang terlalu tinggi dan mengikhlaskan tubuhnya di fuck para sahabatnya.

" Uljima.. Nanti kau akan merasakan enaknya kok.. Eumhhhh" Luhan menghisap pelan scrotum kanan Kai yang terekspos setengah dari cela-cela lubang celana dalam Kai, mengetarkannya dalam kulumannya hingga membuat Kai lebih menjerit tidak tahan dalam hasrat sexual yang kian menyiksanya.

Setelahnya, luhan pun mengocok sejenak penis tegak Kai yang masih mengacung ke udara sepenuhnya lalu memasukkan sebagian dari penis tersebut, menghisapnya lembut dan memijitnya dengan lidahnya, membelit batang panas itu serta memusatkan perhatian lebih pada rongga mulut atasnya untuk memijat kepalanya yang jauh semakin sensitif sejak hasrat yang tertahan di dalam scrotumnya tersebut.

" Luhh.. Se..semua..aanhhh" betis Kai dengan santainya dirangkulkannya silang pada belakang kepala Luhan, sedangkan kedua tangannya menarik frustasi rambut coklat terang Luhan yang berada di selangkangannya ketika seluruh penisnya dikulum rusa jantan itu, Luhan menggerang tiap kepala bengkak itu tergesek ujung kerongkongannya hingga menimbulkan efek-efek berlebihan pada batang yang bergetar itu. Semprotan demi semprotan pre cum keluar membasahi tenggorokan keringnya.

" Luluuuhh.. A..akuu Keluarhhh! Akhhh.. Shittt!" Tubuh Kai melengkung menahan rasa sakit yang berlebihan pada bola kembarnya yang sudah sangat bengkak, berat dan penuh oleh kapasitas sperma yang hampir tidak mampu ditampungnya, namun karet dapur yang masih terikat cantik di pangkal penisnya tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengeluarkan stock cairannya setitik pun hingga namja tan itu hanya mampu mencapai orgasme keringnya, begitu menyakitkan dan hampir tidak mampu memuaskan hasratnya.

Kai menatap sendu dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit melihat penisnya yang sudah terlepas dari mulut Luhan itu berkedut-kedut di udara beradaptasi dengan keketatan pada scrotum dan perutnya, perlahan setitik cairan precum lengket jatuh memanjang dari ujung kemaluannya yang terbuka lebar hingga membentuk tali tipis lengket mengotori perut absnya sendiri.

" Mian... Benar-benar sakit eoh? Kau ingin cum?" Dengan cepat Kai menganggukan kepalanya berulang-ulang, ia sungguh tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit pada bagian kelaminnya, ia merasakan rasa panas yang sangat ketika Luhan menelusuri batang penisnya yang masih sangat keras itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya sesekali mengaruk-garuk urat-urat yang tercetak jelas pada batang kokoh tersebut.

Chanyeol yang daritadi menghilang dari ruangan tersebut sudah kembali ke dalam ruangan, dengan membawa gelas tabung dan pipet penyedot dari ruangan kimia. Luhan dan Kai bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa yoda itu menghilang hingga mendengar bungi debuman pintu yang tertutup. Luhan yang mengarahkan matanya pada benda yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya pun menyeringai, mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya sedangkan Kai masih menatap polos tidak mengerti akan benda yang akan digunakan sahabatnya itu padanya.

" Kai.. Kau ingin cum bukan? Aku akan menyedot cummu sekarang, jangan bergerak ne? Aku tidak ingin melukai dinding penismu" Kai bergidik ngeri ketika Luhan menggenggam batang penisnya dan mengarahkan pipet penyedot itu di depan kepala penisnya.

" Luhh, ja..jangann.. Penisku sakiitthh.. Ahhhh!" Kai mengigit kepalan tangannya menahan rasa sakit pada ujung penisnya dan beralih pada setengah batang penisnya yang dinding uretranya mulai terlewati oleh benda penyedot itu, meski lubang kejantanan Kai besar sesuai dengan ukuran penisnya namun tetap saja akan terasa sangat panas dan sakit pada bagian dalam dinding penisnya ketika suatu benda panjang untuk pertama kalinya dimasukkan ke dalam kelaminnya.

" P..pleasee luuhh..keluarkannn..nghhhhh.." Kai dapat merasakan benda itu hampir masuk seutuhnya ke dalam jalur uretranya, lalu menggembung di dalam karena Luhan menekan ujung pipet itu untuk menyedot precum yang daritadi berdesakan keluar dari uretranya serta berampur dengan cum yang tertahan sejak orgasm keringnya.

" Mnnnnnhhh" erangnya tidak nyaman saat benda tersebut tercabut perlahan dari penisnya, dari ujung mata sayunya ia dapat melihat cairan miliknya yang bening keputihan lengket itu dikeluarkan Luhan pada tabung kimia tersebut. Setelah pipet itu kosong, ia kembali memasukkan pipet itu ke dalam penis besar Kai yang masih mengeras itu, membuat tubuh kai kembali kaku karena menahan takut beserta sakit kalau benda tersebut akan tidak sengaja mengoyak dinding kelaminnya.

Luhan yang sudah berpengalaman itu jelas lebih berani untuk memasukkan pipet panjang itu lebih dalam, mengoyangkannya sedikit dan memutarkan benda itu di dalam penisnya, membuat kai merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya ketika dinding penisnya dimanjakan memutar oleh benda tersebut.

" Hyahhh! Penisku.. gelihhh luhhh! A...aku ti..dak tahannnhhh" Luhan dapat merasakan pipet itu didesak paksa oleh penis Kai, mungkin precum mulai memaksa keluar dari jalur uretranya lagi ketika penisnya dirangsang nikmat dari dalam, luhan yang semakin usil itu pun menghantamkan ujung pipet itu ke dalam penis Kai.

" Hannngghhh!" Pinggul tan itu terangkat ke atas ketika sesuatu ditumbuk dari dalam, membuat seluruh syarafnya mati sesaat karena kenikmatan yang berkelebihan melanda gspotnya. Terlalu kuat hingga pipet itu pun terdorong keluar dari uretranya dan cairan mani yang sangat cair, bening namun sedikit lengket menyembur deras dari lubang kelaminnya yang berwarna kemerahan dan terbuka lebar, ia squirting, karena gelombang kenikmatan yang diterimanya terlalu kuat hingga meski penisnya diikat, ia juga mampu mengeluarkan cumnya meski dalam wujud yang sangat cair.

Ketiga sahabatnya yang belum pernah melihat lelaki squirting pun melongo dengan selangkangannya yang semakin timbul jelas dibalik kain celananya menatap sahabat tannya mencapai puncaknya hanya karena prostatenya ditusuk sekali, itu pun dari kelamin bukan anus. Luhan sampai harus membantu mengarahkan penis Kai pada tubuh tannya sendiri agar penisnya tidak menyemburkan titik-titik sperma kemana-mana.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan cum? Kau nakal sekali kai ahhh" nasihat Chanyeol yang pura-pura marah, kai yang selesai dari ketinggiannya pun menatap wajah murka itu dengan otak yang masih berkabut hingga ia tidak menyadari itu hanyalah acting picisan sahabatnya pun ketakutan.

" M..mian..aku tidak bisa tahann.. A..aku akan melakukan apa saja..asal jangan menyuruhku telanjang waktu pulang" nego Kai dengan wajah memelasnya yang masih agak horny, mungkin belum puas dengan keluar sekali saja walaupun penisnya yang berantakan dengan lelehan sperma di sekelilingnya sudah terkulai lemah di paha kanannya.

Luhan menyengir, gotcha! " Baiklah.. Kalau begitu kau harus menjalani hukumanmu Kai" ia pun menarik atasan Kai hingga tubuh tannya topless dengan beha hitam kemerahan dan rok super mini, ia meremas sejenak dada Kai dari luar yang meski rata namun agak menonjol tersebut, setelahnya ia baru membuka pengait branya hingga tubuh bagian atas Kai yang atletis itu terpampang seluruhnya di hadapan ketiga sahabatnya.

Luhan memperhatikan sekeliling ruangannya dan menemukan sebuah spidol, ia membuka tutupnya dan membakar lubang tutup tersebut selama sedetik dengan mancis yang memang dibawanya kemana-mana, setelahnya ia langsung menggunakan tutup tersebut untuk menutupi nipple kanan Kai.

" Woah!" Kai membusungkan dadanya saat merasa nyilu di bagian nipple yang terkunci sempurna oleh tutup hitam tersebut, ia dapat merasakan panas menyelimuti nipple kanannya yang jauh lebih sensitif dari yang kiri itu seperti ditarik-tarik dan disedot keras di dalam tutupnya. Kai mengerang kesakitan ketika Luhan dengan puas mengoyangkan tutup yang melekat sempurna pada nipple abuse Kai, ia dapat melihat lingkaran merah kebiruan disekitar luaran tutup tersebut.

Sehun yang merasa tubuh Kai kurang dipoles indah itu pun merongoh tasnya, untuk menemukan sextoy yang curi-curi diambilnya tadi secara iseng, rupanya berguna juga.

" Sekarang lubangnya, aku membawa dildo kawan.. Aku yakin Kai pasti menyukai mainan ini" Kai melongo ketika Sehun mengoyangkan dildo XL berwarna pink itu di hadapannya, ia menggeleng lemah ketika kepala dildo itu mulai terarah pada manholenya yang sangat kecil, merah namun teraniaya ketika kepala penis plastik itu mulai memasuki lubang senggamanya dari cela kiri celana dalam wanita yang masih melekat berantakan penuh titik sperma lengket di sekelilingnya.

" Hahh..hahhh... Haarrrghhhhh! Hiksss ahhhh!" Masih belum dapat beradaptasi dengan rasa sakit yang mulai ngilu pada nipple kanannya yang tersedot keras itu, sekarang anusnya direnggangkan dengan paksa oleh benda plastik yang ukurannya bahkan jauh lebih besar dari penisnya sendiri. Namun setidaknya Sehun masih cukup berbaik hati untuk tidak langsung menghentakkan benda laknat itu ke dalam rectumnya hingga dindingnya hanya lecet bukan berdarah namun tetap saja terasa perih.

" Nghhh.. Ter..lalu dalammmhh" Kai memejamkan matanya mulai merasakan kesakitan pada lubangnya berkurang dan tergantikan dengan rasa aneh pada seluruh dinding senggamanya karena terus diraba oleh benda plastik besar dan berbentuk itu. Depan, belakang, depan, belakang.

" A..anhhh..se..hunnhh.. Eeuunnhhh" tanpa disadari Kai, pinggulnya bergerak sendiri menyamakan ritmenya dalam tiap sodokan beritme sedang dildo itu, ia sudah mampu menikmati rasa nikmat yang ditawarkan benda tersebut rupanya, sesekali mendesah keenakan ketika permukaan dinding rectumnya agak tergesek kasar namun malah menambah friksi nikmat yang perlahan membangkitkan kembali penis lembeknya yang bergoyang-goyang indah di udara, yang sedaritadi terkulai lemah dan bergelantung keluar dari sisi kanan selangkangan celana dalam tipis yang dikenakannya.

" Mulai menikmatinya sayang? Bagaimana kalau ini?" Sehun menekan suatu tombol di ujung dildo itu dan membuat benda itu bergetar kuat di dalam tubuh tan tersebut.

" Y..yahhh.. Se..hunhh.. Enakkhh.. Hahh.. Peniskuh gatall lagiiihhh" Sehun menjilat-jilat nipple kiri Kai yang belum terjamah itu, sesekali menghisapnya pelan dan mengulum kepalanya dengan irama, sedot dan lepas seperti sedang memijit kacang tersebut seduktif, menambah frekuensi kenikmatan yang tentu tidak sebanding dengan dildo yang mulai bergerak-gerak keluar masuk sendiri menemukan prostate Kai dan menghantamnya dengan akurat.

Sehun dapat merasakan bagaimana benda itu semakin meningkatkan hasrat Kai ke level selanjutnya hanya dari bagaimana tubuh tan itu menggeliat dibawahnya setiap daging kecilnya dihantam tiap detik dan suaranya yang semakin vocal itu menggema hingga tiap sudut ruangan. Kai bahkan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bermasturbasi sendiri, dengan Sehun yang masih menghisap nipplenya ia bahkan tidak kesusahan untuk membelai dan mengocok sembarangan penisnya sendiri yang sudah sangat mengeras kembali dan menantang untuk dimanjakan tersebut.

" Huhhhh! uhhh ... Aufffnnhhhh.. Hahh..annhh" Kai mengunakan ibu jarinya membelai memutar ujung penisnya yang berlepotan pre cum, beberapa kali sebelum seluruh permukaan tangannya membalut batang kemaluannya dan mengocoknya lebih erat dan kuat hingga batangnya menjadi sangat slick dan basah sekali.

Sehun yang melihat kedua paha Kai bergetar keras menahan hasrat yang mengumpul di selangkangannya pun mencabut paksa dildo tersebut dan menutupnya, membuat Kai memukul dadanya kesal karena orgasmenya yang sudah sangat dekat itu jadi tertunda.

" Sabar kaii.. Akan ada yang lebih nikmat yang masuk" Sehun melepaskan celananya hingga boxer hitamnya terpampang jelas di hadapan Kai, luhan dan Chanyeol, ia mengeluarkan alat kelaminnya yang sudah sangat membengkak itu dari lubang tengah boxernya yang agak basah oleh cairan pre-cum lalu mengarahkannya ke lubang senggama Kai yang sudah terbuka lebar, basah oleh manjuicenya hingga tidak membutuhkan lube bagi penis Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam sarang hangatnya.

" Ahhhh! Hunnnhh" Kai mengalungkan lengannya reflek pada leher jenjang Sehun ketika benda itu dengan sekali hentak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, tidak sakit karena sudah direnggangkan oleh dildo sebelumnya, bedanya hanya penis Sehun terasa lebih sesak, sangat panas seperti arang yang dibakar dan terasa sangat penuh. Namun karena sangat dalam tertanam penis tersebut hingga ke pangkalnya, tiap pinggul Sehun bergerak memanjakan rectum Kai, pria tan itu kembali mengerang tertahan karena penis coklatnya diberi friksi nikmat karena tidak sengaja digesekkan undersidenya pada abs Sehun.

" Arghhh kaii.. Jangan terlaluhh cepathh!" Perintah Sehun karena namja tan dibawahnya bergerak tidak seirama dengannya, kai yang frustasi akan gatal pada penisnya terus bergerak cepat agar pusat kenikmatannya semakin dimanjakan tanpa jeda oleh perut putih itu, meski hanya digesek namun Kai yang memang sudah mendekati puncaknya yakin ia dapat keluar dengan beberapa gesekan cepat pada kejantanannya yang ujungnya memerah berlepotan precum yang bersatu dengan keringat pada abs Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa puncaknya semakin dekat pun menarik tubuh Kai yang sedaritadi terlentang di atas meja, Sehun duduk di atas meja itu dengan memangku Kai tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari manhole erat Kai, ia kemudian mengkangkangkan paha Kai selebar mungkin hingga Chanyeol dan Luhan dapat melihat jelas penis Kai yang berkedut liar, basah pada seluruh batangnya hingga kembali membasahi celana dalam merahnya sedangkan anusnya diisi penuh oleh penis putih Sehun.

" Anhhh! Luuuh..jangannnhh..ngghh!" Luhan yang tidak mampu menahan diri terus menatap pemandangan indah tersebut pun mendekati Kai dan menggenggam kejantanan coklat yang meloncat-loncat kaku sesuai irama naik turun tubuhnya pada kejantanan Sehun, Luhan mengocoknya sebentar melihat bagaimana kristal indah itu keluar sebutir demi sebutir membasahi tangan kanannya sendiri sebelum berjongkok dan mengemut kembali penis tersebut, kali ini menghisapnya dengan keras hingga membuat seluruh batang penis kecoklatan itu memerah sempurna dan semakin membengkak di dalam gua hangatnya.

CHKK

CHKK

CHKK

Suara basah yang bahkan tidak tahu dari mana asalnya, diantara dari mulut Luhan yang tengah memanjakan penis coklat basah Kai atau dari pantat Kai yang sudah berlepotan precumnya Sehun, namun tetap membuat gairah Chanyeol juga ikut meningkat, ia mendekat dan meraih tangan Kai yang bebas lalu menggunakan tangan tersebut untuk menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah terbebas dari boxer spongebob nya.

" Kocok kai.. Yeahhh begituu..unhhh" Kai yang mengerti pun menggerakan tangannya pada batang besar Chanyeol, yang diameternya jauh lebih tebal dari penisnya hingga seluruh permukaan tangannya tidak mampu menyembunyikan keseluruhan kulit penis putih tersebut.

Kai yang melihat sebutir kristal perlahan keluar dan bersinar indah pada ujung kejantanan Chanyeol pun tanpa ragu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencoba pre cum Chanyeol yang sungguh sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, agak asin namun Kai tidak menghentikan aksinya untuk memblowjob Chanyeol.

" Uhhh! Hisap..ahh.. Lebihh..ke..rashhh!" ia menggunakan belahan bibirnya yang tebal untuk menghisap sepertiga ujung kepala bengkak Chanyeol yang sangat besar itu dan menghisapnya keras, berharap akan ada lebih banyak precum yang dipancingnya keluar dari lubang kejantanan Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar itu, dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak berhenti mengocok cepat batang kejantanan Chanyeol yang tidak mampu dihisapnya. Chanyeol mengerang menahan nikmat ketika ujung kulit penisnya digetarkan keras oleh deretan gigi-gigi putih Kai yang bergelemetuk menahan desahan karena anus dan penisnya yang dipermainkan.

" Ummmmftt!" Getaran itu lebih memperparah nafsu Chanyeol ketika Kai tersedak kaget saat Luhan berdiri dan memposisikan penisnya di lubangnya yang masih tertanam penis Sehun, ketika penis Sehun bergerak keluar, ia tidak menyia-nyiakan sedetik itu untuk memasukkan little luhannya ke sarang hangat Kai, membuat lubang senggama itu semakin panas dan penuh.

" Anggghhhh!" kedua namja seme itu melenguh saat merasakan keeratan yang ditawarkan surga duniawi Kai, ditambah dengan underside penis Luhan dan Sehun yang saling menggesek satu sama lain berlawanan arah membuat penis seme itu terasa begitu panas hingga mau meleleh. Sehun yang tidak mampu menahan undersidenya diberikan friksi berkelebihan oleh penis Luhan bahkan tidak sanggup menahan banyaknya pre cum yang meleleh keluar dari lubang penisnya, membuat kedua penis yang terus menghajar brutal prostate Kai pun menjadi lebih lancar dan cepat, bunyi-bunyian basah semakin terdengar akibat aktifitas panas tersebut.

Chanyeol yang merasa ditinggalkan pun merengut, ia juga ingin segera merasakan lubang yang bisa menghangatkan penisnya seutuhnya, di sisi lain ia tidak sampai hati menghajar tubuh Kai dengan tiga penis sekaligus, tapi sekarang ia sudah sangat tidak tahan ingin keluar, namun ia juga tidak ingin mengeluarkan cumnya di mulut Kai. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melepaskan penisnya dari belah bibir kai yang bengkak menggoda itu lalu beralih ke belakang Luhan yang berdiri ketika suatu ide menyapa pikirannya.

" Haaahh! Fuckkkk!"

Tidak, itu bukan suara Kai, melainkan suara lengkingan rusa yang menjerit kesakitan ketika lubang sempitnya tiba-tiba dimasuki suatu benda tumpul yang panjang dan keras, tidak perlu baginya untuk balik ke belakang untuk melihat seseorang, chanyeol yang tanpa seijinnya menyenggamainya.

" Park chanyeol sialan! Lubangku sakit pabboooo! Argghhh!" Erang Luhan saat Chanyeol tanpa berkeperimanusiaan langsung menggerakan pinggulnya seraya mengerang dengan suara beratnya ketika penisnya dijepit erat oleh lubang Luhan, memang benar lubang perawan selalu lebih nikmat dan sempit, Chanyeol yakin lubang Kai pun akan seperti ini nikmatnya.

" Kalian pikir aku yang dimasuki dua penis ini tidak sakitt hahh?!" Kai menjewer telinga kanan Luhan dengan gemas, membuat pinggul Luhan kembali mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam, menghantam prostate Kai sepersekian detik dari penis Sehun yang bergerak keluar, berlomba-lomba untuk mengejar orgasme Kai karena mereka ingin keluar bersama-sama.

Sodokan demi sodokan dari tiga penis dan dua lubang senggama itu berefek seperti dominos, dengan didominasi oleh pergerakan Chanyeol yang berimbas pada pergerakkan pinggul Luhan yang berada dibawahnya, meski tidak singkron dengan pergerakan Sehun yang berlawanan arah namun membuat sang ultimate uke yang terhimpit itu semakin menjerit-jerit keenakan karena prostatenya yang ia rasa sudah sangat bengkak dan sensitif itu masih dihajar brutal oleh dua penis.

" A.. Akuuu cummh.. Lepaskann karetnyaaa!" Kai menggenggam pasrah tangan kanan Sehun yang sedari tadi memeras penis abusenya dari belakang, mengocok-ngocoknya cepat sesuai dengan pergerakan pinggulnya, sedangkan Luhan mulai mencabut tutup yang menutup nipple kanan Kai dengan paksa sehingga kacang ereksi itu dapat menghirup udara segar kembali, luhan yang tidak mau mengalah dari Sehun pun langsung menghisap nipple kanan Kai yang sudah sangat membengkak dengan bercak bulat merah kebiruan di sekeliling nipple kanan itu dengan kuat, membelit kacang mungil itu dengan lidah lihainya dan menyedotnya tanpa jeda.

" Se..hunnn.. Pleaseee.. May i comehh?" Sehun yang merasa kasihan pada penis Kai yang sudah berwarna ungu itu pun akhirnya menggunakan tangan kirinya memijit scrotum Kai dengan lembut, merollingnya ke depan dan belakang, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengocok terakhir kalinya penis yang berada di genggamannya itu dan mengelus sekali lubang penis Kai sebelum akhirnya melepaskan karet yang mengikat pangkal kejantanan Kai.

" Annghhhhh!" Kai membusungkan dada yang berwarna kemerahannya di hadapan luhan yang masih mengemut manja nipplenya, membantunya melewati orgasmenya sedangkan penis besarnya yang seluruhnya memerah itu masih dikocok dan diperah nikmat oleh tangan hangat Sehun yang berada di belakangnya, semburan air mani yang kali ini kental berwarna keputihan itu keluar di atas absnya sendiri sedangkan sisanya mengalir pada batangnya coklatnya dan mengotori sela-sela jari kanan Sehun yang masih berirama naik turun dengan seduktif pada penis coklat sahabatnya.

" Euurrmmmhhh" Sehun mengigit bahu kanan Kai tidak lama setelah orgasme Kai setelah merasakan otot rectum kai berkontraksi membalas orgasme intensnya, sehingga kedua penis yang masih keluar masuk di dalam tubuhnya pun 'datang' dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan karena di peras oleh dinding manhole erat Kai. Cairan kedua sperma seme itu memenuhi rectum Kai hingga perut Kai terasa gembung dan sisanya tidak mampu tertampung hingga berlelehan keluar dari lubangnya dan menuruni kedua batang yang masih bersarang di holenya tersebut. Layaknya efek domino, Luhan yang keluar pun reflek mengetatkan otot rectumnya memijit kejantanan Chanyeol yang memang sudah ingin keluar, hingga namja tinggi itu menenggelamkan penisnya sedalam-dalamnya untuk yang terakhir kali dalam lubang hangat Luhan dan menyemburkan bibit spermanya di dalam sana, setelah ia melewati masa orgasmenya dan mencabut penisnya, Chanyeol masih dapat melihat dengan jelas spermanya sendiri berlelehan keluar dari paha dalam Luhan.

" Dasar yoda bodoh! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu cum di dalamku! Ini susah dibersihkan pabbo!" Luhan memiting leher Chanyeol yang tersenyum bodoh di belakangnya, gara-gara sahabat happy virusnya ini sekarang Luhan harus menanggalkan status semenya karena holenya sudah tidak virgin lagi.

" Siapa suruh kalian meninggalkanku tadi? Tenang saja, kalau susah dibersihkan aku bisa membantumu membersihkan holemu" balas Chanyeol tenang sedangkan wajah luhan menatapnya seperti 'wtf dude'

" Sudah bodoh, kau juga gila rupanya! Baiklah kalau itu maumu, sekarang bersihkan holeku ! sampai bersih!" Rusa jantan itu langsung menyambar kerah belakang kemeja Chanyeol dan menyeretnya keluar kelas untuk ke kamar mandi terdekat, sepertinya Luhan dan Chanyeol bahkan lupa kalau mereka bahkan belum mengenakan kembali celana mereka dan berjalan setengah telanjang di depan umum. Ck ck!

Kai menatap ke belakang, ia baru sadar masih duduk dipangku Sehun saat namja itu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, bahkan penis Sehun masih tertanam rapi di dalam anusnya walau sudah melembek.

" Jadi... Kau beli dimana dildo tadi?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya sambil menunjuk pada dildo bersimbahkan manjuicenya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas lantai.

Sehun ber' eeer' ria dengan wajah poker facenya, tidak tahu harus menjawab yang sebenarnya pada Kai atau tidak.

" Sebenarnya.. itu dildonya joonmyeon noona sih, aku sering memergokinya bermasturbasi dengan dildo itu sambil mendesahkan nama Kris sebelum tidur"

1 detik..

2 detik…

3 detik….

masih loading…

Dengan otak lemot Kai, ia akhinya bisa menalar kalau dildo itu sudah pernah bersarang di vagina Joonmyeon sebelumnya, kedua baru bersarang di anusnya. Memikirkannya saja membuat seluruh tubuh Kai bergidik.

" Ingatkan aku untuk mengadukan nasib dildo secondhand ini pada noonamu nanti" ancam Kai yang mulai mengeluarkan tanduk evilnya.

Glek!

Oh sehun, sepertinya nasibmu malam ini tidak akan selamat.

**END**

**MOGA2 PUAS YAAA! ^^ maaf telat ****enam**** hari dari jadwal perkiraan, peerku masih ada di tgl 10 rupanya T.T ampe ngebut aku buatnya wkwk. Weew.. 6000 kata, aku ngga nyadar rupanya begtu panjang, aku pkr cuma 4000+ saja.. ckck. **

**Cukup hot? Bagaimana pendapat kalian? :)**


End file.
